


Untitled

by phanatic_at_the_disco



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Book - Freeform, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Explicit Language, M/M, One Shot, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform, You will understand it eventually, a bit weird tbh, bookfic, new, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanatic_at_the_disco/pseuds/phanatic_at_the_disco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No! No, stop! That hurts my eyes! I've never seen this brightness before, stop. Put me back on that shelf, right now. No, don't read me! This is my private life, who are you to dare to read me? But wait... ah. My eyes are ajusting. And actually, this light is alright on my pale pages. Ok, maybe you can stay for a little bit.</p><p>Meet Dan. A book that you pick up in a library, so you (Phil) decide to read this untitled book. You follow this weird and wonderful path all the way, so lets see where it takes you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. Right. This is gonna be something a bit new, where basically Dan is a book and Phil is you, the reader. Anyway, lets see how this turns out.

No! No, stop! That hurts my eyes! I've never seen this brightness before, stop. Put me back on that shelf, right now. No, don't read me! This is my private life, who are you to dare to read me? But wait... ah. My eyes are adjusting. And actually, this light is alright on my pale pages. Ok, maybe you can stay for a little bit.

Oh, that's quite warm. I am normally freezing, you see. No one has ever picked me up before, only the others on the shelf next to me; the gaps letting the cold sink into my spine and rustle through my pages. So this, oh, this is just heaven right now. Oh, I can see you now. Nice hair, by the way. I like the blackness; a bit like my soul, to be honest. Ha! Just kidding! I can't have a soul. Who would like a fucking book who talks back to them? You? Ha! 

But anyway, what is your name? I mean, you don't have to tell me. But still, if you are going to be staying awhile, then it seems logical to me. Phil? Was that it? Yeah? Well, nice to meet you, Phil. Phillip. Philly. Gone to far? Alright then, just Phil then. I am... Actually, I don't know who I am. All I know is that I am an object that can think. Oh my.. No one has ever told me who I am. I haven't given it much thought either. Who am I, Phil? Am I not supposed to be anybody? Destined to a world of nothing and darkness? No, it can't be. If it- if I was- then you wouldn't of picked me up? Right? Yeah? Oh, you don't know either. That definitely means that I am not anybody. Go ahead and put me back now if you want. I am terribly sorry that this nobody has bothered you with its thoughts. 

Phil? Why are you still here? I though that after... What? Whay are you suggesting names... What? Are you calling me.. Dan? Dan. Daniel. Danny. D-Slice. Okay, not D-Slice. But I like Dan. Yeah, I am a Dan. Phil and Dan. No.. Dan and Phil. Has a ring to it, right? Oh, sorry. I rushed into that then. Please forgive me. Oh, thank you. I guess that I have gotten used to you here pretty quickly, eh? I mean, not that that is a bad thing though. I mean, that must be the best hair that I have ever seen- well, the only hair that I have ever seen. But still. But mine wouldn't be black; if I had hair, of course. And I think that mine would be flipped the other way. But still, your hair is pretty.. cool. Pretty cool, I mean. Yeah, pretty cool. And it looks good on you, so that is a plus. 

But yeah. And oh- you are putting me back so quickly? No.. the cold is coming again. I can feel it; the warm slipping and the icy breeze replacing it. Phil, come back for me. I think I will miss you. It's getting darker Phil. No, no. Come back for me.

~~~~~~~~~

Ah, oh. Oh, give me two seconds to adjust. Let me just.. There we go! Anyway, Hello, I am- PHIL. Oh my, you came back for me. I can't believe this. I thought that I was a goner. Dude, that's just awesome. Thank you. 

But how have you been dude? I don't know how long it has been scine last time. A day, you say? That's cool dude. But still, has anything changed scince yesterday? No? No girlfriend? What's that? No girlfriend but you are single and gay? Well, I am an accepting.. guy? Book? Im an accepting personality. Yeah. And I can't say much. I don't know why but I am beginning to think that I am a bit gay myself. Ever scince I have seen... This guy, I have had some strong feelings towards him. He is so nice, and I like- no, I love his eyes, a cooling mixture of icy blue, frozen grens and chilling yellows. You could drown in this guys eyes. In fact, I think I am. WAS. I was drowning in this guys eyes. Because it isn't you... No... Not you...

Anyway, I was thinking last night. About how big our universe is and how it is forever expanding and just the fact that no matter how hard we try, we can't even make a dent on the suface to effect anything in it. Well, that and the inevitable state of death. Well, for most people. Did you know that there are a breed of jellyfish that can live forever? Pretty awesome, right? Sorry, I waffled a bit then. Well, that is just me, a huge waffly twat. But yeah, while I was in the depths of darkness, I thought about these thongs and then I started to worry. Like, Phil, I was genuinely scared. I couldn'y draw my thoughts to anything and I couldn't do anything normally. I went completely numb, just thinking into the obivion of the unknown. And you know, that is risky territory. However, I realised something last night. I realised that no matter how many times somebosy tells you that you are on this planet for a reason, they are lying. Nobody has a reason to be here, so why do some people think that I wander? Because they want to feel important, that's why. And no matter how many times someone will explain this, another dickhead will make up the bullshit that everybody has a purpose. Ha. If that is so, then what the fuck is mine? To be a fucking shit book. I mean, who would love me? This train wreck of a personality? No one. 

Oh Phil, I am so sorry I just said all of that. I am sorry. I waffled too much, didn't I? Okay, I understand if you want to put me back now. To be honest, if I was you, I would. So... Just do it. Listen to the wise Shia. Live your dreams, whether that is to be a stripper or a bollionaire, Just. Fucking. Do. It.

Once again, you fail to leave me alone. What is it about you? Why am I am I so interesting to you? What is it? Is it the feel of my pages? Or is it the colour of my ink? What is it that makes you stay and ignore my objections? Why don't you just fuck off?

No no no. Phil, don't go. I'm sorry that I snapped at you. I just get annoyed sometime and I let my emotions out at the wrong time. Please, I like having you here. Stay, just a little while longer. No! Don't go... Bye Phil.

~~~~~~~~~

Ugh, who is doing that, turn down the lights. My eyes... give me a while. I can see a little more now. That light is so bright. Just a little longer and I can see your face. I'm sorry that it is taking so long, I haven't seen the light in what seems like weeks. AH, now I can see you. Hang on...

Phil. You... You are here. I am so so sorry. I know that you are probably really angry with me. I can deal with that. I am so sorry. Please, just don't leave me. I nearly went insane without you for... How long? Oh. 3 days. I nearly went crazy without you in a mere three days. You see? You have such a big impact on me. Just don't leave me. That is all that I can ask for.

You... Oh. Where the fuck do I start. I have so much to say, but only if I knew that I had enough time to say it in. Well, I know one place I can start. Your eyes. Oh my sweet jesus. Your fucking eyes that I feel myself fall into every fucking time that I look at you. I mean, what the shit of a colour are they? The colour of heaven, that's a fact. The icy blue, frosty greens and chilling yellows, all swirled to make a freezing concution of pure and utter beauty. Then onto your skin, the pale perfection that is almost ghostly. It is flawless, no marks or spots to damage it. It almost glows against your dark hair, the most perfect contrast that I have ever seen. But what about your smile. Your smile on those oh so kissable lips. If I wasn't a stupid book then damn, I would be all over the beauty of them. Your white teeth shining through them, making the wonderful colour of your lips seem even pinker and stronger.

Put that altogether, then you get pure and utter beauty. Nothing wrong about you, nothing not to be liked. Damn, even your personality is amazing. I mean, you saw something else in me beyong the hard cover of me. Even when I tell you to go, you can see that I don't mean it. All in all, that makes you utterly beautiful. 

So, what I am trying to say, Phil, is that I sort of have fallen in love with you and I don't think that anything can change that. So, if you want to put me back, then that is fine. Okay, the end has come for me. See you whenever.

~~~~~~~~

Who are you this time? Oh, the light here is dimmer. I can see. P-Phil? I though that you abandoned me! But, where am I? Am I in your home? You-You bought me? Oh my Phil. Phil, I love you. I fucking love you. You fucking spork. I love you, you little shit. Ugh, you and your adorable ways. Now don't close me. Please don't . I want to see you right away, whenever I can. That's right, put me in the living room. Oh my god Phil. I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> How was that? Don't judge me if it was horrible! That was my first one shot, so please tell me how it was and how I could improve! But still, I hope that that idea wasn't too weird for it not to work out right. Jeeze, I hope this worked!


End file.
